


Сбежать от ветра

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015, 3 lvl [8]
Category: BRADBURY Ray - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ветер-убийца нашел себе новую... жертву?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сбежать от ветра

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: Рей Бредбери, рассказ "Ветер"  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Сбежать от ветра"

В тот вечер телефон зазвонил в половине шестого. Стояла глубокая осень, на улице было так тихо, что, казалось, если прислушаться, можно услышать, как опадают листья с огромного клена. Томпсон взял трубку навязчиво трезвонящего аппарата.

– Слушаю.

– Алло, Герб?

– Да, Алин, ты? Давно не появлялся. Как дела?

– Я не хотел светиться. Ты же знаешь, он следит за мной.

– Алин, прекрати. Это уже не смешно, у тебя паранойя, – Томпсон закрыл трубку и тихо сказал гостям, общим друзьям – Элали и Майклу. – Алин.

– У меня нет паранойи. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, как мы нашли долину ветров в Гималаях. Там были все ветры, ветерки, ураганы и бури – они не простят человека, узнавшего их секрет. И тот ветер, он добрался до меня, выследил. Он, знает, что я тут.

– Так приезжай к нам.

– Поздно. Я хотел попросить, чтобы ты приехал ко мне… Но…

– Не могу, у меня гости. Перезвони мне позже, Алин, чтобы я не волновался.

– Окей, можешь сказать, какая у вас погода?

Герб извинился перед друзьями и вышел во двор. Для осени удивительно теплый вечер, на небе ни облачка, а на горизонте уже поднималась вечерняя заря. Томпсон вернулся к телефону. На столе раскинули покер и ждали только его. А Элали хитро улыбалась, будто устроила каверзу или подтасовала карты. 

– Сейчас, я уже прощаюсь, – сообщил Герб и взял трубку. – У нас отличная погода, хоть спи на улице.

– У меня весь горизонт черный, никакого просвета. Это может случиться в сегодняшний вечер, Герб.

– Не выдумывай, перезвони.

***

Алин слушал короткие гудки в брошенной трубке. Он лукавил, потому что одной вещи боялся больше, чем смерти. Алин безумно боялся, что ветер хочет забрать его, сделать частью себя. Когда он впервые понял, что ветер преследует его? Наверное, на Гавайях, когда попал в шторм. Ощущения были невероятные. Порывы чуть не сдували его в океан, вокруг крутились маленькие вихри, а в паху поднимался свой ураган. Алин всегда трепетно относился к стихии, изучал все ее проявления. Он тогда стоял на своем крыльце, широко расставив ноги, одежда облепила его так, будто он был нагим. Так странно ощущать на своем теле нечеловеческую силу. А потом ветер засвистел, раздались охающие звуки, стоны. Рухнула сорванная крыша соседнего бунгало, ее поволокло к серой воде. И Алин узнал его – Ветер, главный ветер долины ветров. Ураган-убийца, забиравший тысячи жизней по всему миру. Тогда Алин сбежал. 

Ему казалось, он надежно укрылся в самом безветренном городе Соединенных Штатов. Но однажды он проснулся от того, что сквозняк забрался прямо под одеяло, хотя окно было закрыто. Но ветер нашел щель и трогал за пятки. Алин глупо надеялся, что ему показалось. Но потом посыпались неприятности. Пришлось отказаться даже от бумажных стаканчиков: ветер так и норовил опрокинуть любой напиток ему на штаны. А сегодня вечером ветер решил забрать себе его всего. 

Над небольшим домом сгустились тучи, ветер стучал в окна и двери. Алин много изучал этот феномен. Его Ветер собирал смерти. Но иногда в ураганах пропадали люди. Просто пропадали, их не находили больше нигде и ни в каком виде. Ветер пожирал их плоть и мысли, вытягивал душу и чувства. Возможно, он не мог иначе выражать свою страсть. Алин не ощущал ненависти, но пристальный интерес Ветра его пугал. Смерть – это окончание, а поглощенные стихией живут не-жизнью, пока жив ветер.

***

– Алло, Герб?

– Да, Алин, все в порядке?

– Не в порядке, – Алин оглянулся на дверь, дребезжащую под порывами ветра. – Ты слышишь?

– Что у тебя происходит? – звуки из трубки напоминали Томпсону просмотр порнушки и фильма ужасов с плохим звуком на семи проигрывателях одновременно. 

– Он добирается до меня. Я забаррикадировался в подвале, возможно, мне удастся продержаться. Он разбил окно в мансарде, ворвался в дом. Но тут нет окон, я законопатил все щели. Я не дамся ему.

– Алин, – Герб покосился за окно на абсолютно круглую луну в обрамлении миллиардов звезд, отмахнулся от партнеров по покеру. Они жили не по соседству, но за час на машине доехать можно, и над домом Томпсона лежал абсолютный штиль. – У нас нет ветра, Алин. 

– Конечно, нет, – Алин смешливо хмыкнул, наверху опять громыхнуло. – Он привел всех сюда, чтобы выковырять меня и взять. Но я не дамся. Не выйдет. Знаешь, хорошо, что ты не приехал. Я бы боялся за тебя.

– Алин. Мы расходимся, и я буду. Приеду, как только смогу!

– Не нужно, тут ад разверзся. Но я устою. И дом устоит. Я подготовил его, он крепкий, – Алину пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать глухой гул. – Не приезжай! Может, утром!

– Да, Алин. Я приеду.

***

Герб медленно допивал пиво. Можно было бы позвонить в девять-один-один для очистки совести. Но на душе как-то неспокойно. Да, Алин достал своей историей о ветре-убийце, который желал его. Но не очень хорошо бросать товарища, когда ему плохо, даже если вся история – игры его воображения.

– Герб, твой ход, – Майкл отхлебнул пойло и бросил в кучу еще пару фишек. – Эй, ты завтыкал, дружище?

– Да Алин…

– Алин – псих, это известно всем, – подружка Томпсона, Мари, недолюбливала Алина за длинные докучливые звонки по вечерам. 

– Псих так псих, но он мой друг, – Герб нехотя поднялся. – Ладно, проверю, что у него. Если окончательно поехала крыша, то вызову 911.

– Ладно, может, мы тебя дождемся, – Майкл улыбнулся широко и наложил лапу на кучу фишек. – Вскрываемся, леди. Флэш!

– Не задерживайся, Герб, – ворчливо попросила Мари и сбросила на стол карты. – Две пары.

Томпсон упрямо покачал головой, прихватил куртку и вышел. Он успел добраться до гаража, когда услышал долгий протяжный стон. А ему вторил другой, уже не знакомый, но первый голос…

– Алин, ты? Приехал трахаться за моим гаражом?

Стоны стали частыми и низкими, будто вот-вот наступит оргазм. Алина Томпсон не мог не узнать. Они жили в одной комнате в общаге, и всякое было. Но вот второй голос был незнакомый и явно мужской.

– Алин, чертов пидарас! Ты пугал меня, чтобы с любовником познакомить? Мари будет счастлива!

Ответа не было, разве что стоны стали еще чувственней, и к ним добавилось насмешливое хмыканье Алина. Его смех смешался со стонами, к ним добавились другие. Герб обошел вокруг гаража, вышел за ворота: не было ни машины, ничего и никого. Поднявшийся ветер шуршал листвой и холодил шею. Стоны и смех, и легкое завывание путались в ветках старого клена, охнули в уши Томпсону и стали удаляться. 

Волосы Герба зашевелились, а ладони мгновенно стали потными: на мгновение ему показалось, что он различил силуэт Алина за углом, где-то между соседским домом и автобусной остановкой. Алин стоял совершенно голый, распластанный на невидимой подушке, и подавался назад, нанизываясь на невидимого любовника. Он даже подумал, что если бы подошел ближе, то увидел бы, как раздвигаются его ягодицы, как раскрывается влажное нутро, пропуская вглубь… ветер?

***

Герб почти бегом отправился к дому, хлопнул дверью и, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся в кресло.

– Ты передумал? – подняла тонкие брови Мари.

– О, хорошо, мы еще сдавали, – Майкл перетасовал колоду, карты летали в его пальцах. На столе играло радио-джаз.

– А налейте мне чего-нибудь покрепче, – тихо попросил Герб.


End file.
